Meeting You
by angel of shadows123
Summary: They never knew who their other father was. All they knew was that he was an ex-Gundam pilot, and that their father cried himself to sleep every night when he thought they were sleeping. Now they are about to meet their father. What will happen? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Solo, Meilan, James, Millardo, and all of my other original characters.  
  
**Genre**: Romance/ Drama  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 (to be on the safe side in case of language, violence, etc.)  
  
**Warning**: YAOI, SHONEN-AI, BOY/BOY PAIRINGS! M-preg.  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo.  
  
**Notes**: Takes place fifteen years after Endless Waltz. The children of the Gundam pilots are the same characters from Harry Potter and the Angels of War but nothing from that story is crossing over to this one._  
  
** Meeting You**   
Prologue:  
  
_January 1st AC 196  
  
What am I going to do? J really screwed me over this time. I really have to hand it to the old geezer. He_ really _screwed me up royally. Not only did Trowa reject me for the second time a few months ago but also now I'm pregnant with his child. What am I going to do? Quatre, Duo, and Wufei have offered to let me stay with them until a few months after the baby is born.  
As happy as I am that I will now have a part of Trowa to keep forever I also dread the thought of becoming a parent. I already have morning sickness which is a real pain in the ass let me tell you. I spend most of the day feeling nauseous and the other half with migraines. My life is great isn't it? After spending my entire life training and fighting in a war it's finally over and how do I get to celebrate it? Vomiting into the toilet all day before crying myself to sleep every night.  
Being pregnant really sucks. I have a hard time keeping my emotions in check and keep having mood swings. Sally makes me see her once a week. Since I am a male she wants to keep checking my to make sure everything is going okay. She says it is. So fainting, being sick as a dog, and unusually moody is normal? I would hate to see an_ abnormal _pregnant person.  
At least everyone has promised to keep this a secret from Trowa. I don't think I could handle being rejected in my overemotional state. Besides, he made it perfectly clear that we are over. There is no longer a 'we'. Hell, he doesn't even want to be my friend anymore. Who would? I am a cold son-of-a-bitch who was raised to be a killing machine. My I can see the camaraderie forming already.  
I hope my baby doesn't hate me for not telling him or her who their other parent is but I really can't handle it. Okay, now I feel really sick. I think I hav-  
_  
The pen clattered to the book it had been scuttling across as a blur streaked to the nearest bathroom. The door slammed after the streak and the sound of retching could be heard.


	2. Hikaru and Triton Yuy

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Solo, Meilan, James, Millardo, and all of my other original characters.  
  
**Genre**: Romance/ Drama  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 (to be on the safe side in case of language, violence, etc.)  
  
**Warning**: YAOI, SHONEN-AI, BOY/BOY PAIRINGS! M-preg.  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo.  
  
**Notes**: Takes place fifteen years after Endless Waltz. The children of the Gundam pilots are the same characters from Harry Potter and the Angels of War but nothing from that story is crossing over to this one.  
_  
** Meeting You**   
Chapter One: Hikaru and Triton Yuy  
  
My name is Hikaru Yuy and I am fifteen years old. You wonder why you should care? Well... I guess you have no reason to. If you're still reading than... cool... kudos to you. I was born on July 25th AC 197, one minute after my twin brother Triton Yuy. (He will never let me live that fact down. Blasted brother.)  
Anyway, you wonder what is so special about me? Nothing really. I am a short part Japanese part mix of various Caucasian boy who looks exactly like his father, more on him later. I am around five feet two inches, two inches shorter than said father. I have high cheekbones, a small nose, and a strong jaw. Completed with my unruly brown hair that absolutely _refuses_ to lie flat for any amount of gel and water makes me the exact look-a-like of my father to the key. The only difference between my father and I besides age, the fact that my hair is lighter, and those two inches in height is my eyes. My eyes are narrower than my father's and a green color that change from emerald green to gray depending on my mood.   
Now you are probably wondering about my father. Well, he is the reason I am prattling on and on about myself. My father, Heero Yuy, is the Perfect Soldier. I'm serious. He used to be pilot 01, the pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero. Now you're all 'ooh, _that_ Heero Yuy'. Yes, _that_ Heero Yuy. He sure as hell isn't that politician Heero Yuy the leader of the colonies.   
Now you're wondering about my mother? Well, I don't have one. To be honest, as much as I can gather from Tou-san, I have another father. Tou-san means dad in Japanese. I told you I was part Japanese. Back on track, no, Tri and I are not test tube babies. I think Tou-san carried us to term like a female, something about testing done to him when he was in the war. Again I'm sorry for the regression, now on to about having two fathers.   
Apparently, and this is what Tri and I have pieced together from various sources of information (Tou-san won't tell us anything), Tou-san had a boyfriend during the war. He was also a soldier during the war, though no one will tell us more than that. Apparently that after the first war was over they broke up. Yes, it was back then. No, Triton and I weren't conceived then, that comes next. They separated for a year and ran into each other a month before the Eve Wars. (We couldn't worm out how they met up again from Uncle Duo unfortunately.)   
In that meeting they shared one night together before our unknown father split leaving a note to Tou-san telling him that it was a mistake and he was sorry. Ch, mistake huh? Well your 'mistake' was pretty good in my books considering that I am now alive. Though I am still mad at you, whoever you are, for breaking my father's heart like that. He still loves you, sometimes when he thinks that Tri and I are sleeping. I can hear him crying or praying for you.   
Tou-san fought in the Eve Wars a month later. Since he was pregnant with us after he 'shot Mariameia' (no he didn't, he was out of bullets) he passed out from the hormone imbalance. He woke up in the hospital sick as a dog with morning sickness and nine months later gave birth to my brother and me. He never sought my other father out to let him know what had happened. Tou-san is the best hacker in the universe. He could have found him. I guess he just didn't want to face rejection a third time.   
"Karu, you can finish writing later. Dinner's ready." Oh, that would be Triton sticking his head in my door.   
"I'm coming." I answer and he nods before leaving. Interestingly enough I get along with my brother quite well. We rarely fight or disagree. I guess it's because of Tou-san. Something about him causes us to always try and get along. It might have to do with the fact that he always seems so fragile. Don't get me wrong. He still is the Perfect Soldier and can still bend steel with his bear hands, etcetera, etcetera. He just seems fragile. Like a sudden gust of wind could knock him over or a small insult could put him into depression. I don't know.   
All I know is that if I don't get my skinny ass moving Tri is going to kick me in said ass all the way to the kitchen. I'll write later, till than, sayonara.  
  
I am Triton Yuy, the son of Heero Yuy, and the twin of Hikaru Yuy. (Ha! I am _still_ older than you Karu!) cough, anyways... I'm sure my little bro, and I am serious on the little part, told you all about Tou-san. Well, I can honestly say I look nothing like the rest of my family. Hikaru is an exact look-a-like of our father except for his eyes. I on the other hand...  
I am tall at around 5'6 and slim. My face is thin with a sharp nose and chin. My hair is dark brown just like Tou-san's. It is short in the back but my bangs are long and cover one eye as they fall to my cheek. Don't ask, it just grows that way. The thing I inherited from my father is his eyes. I have wide heavily lashed Prussian eyes just like Tou-san. My eyelashes are so long in fact that most girls are staring at me jealously as I walk by. The only characteristic I share with Hikaru is the fact that we both have dimples. Yes, Tou-san has dimples too. People just don't know it because he rarely smiles.  
I think Tou-san is working too hard again. At dinner he looked really worn out. He has dark circles under his eyes and seems paler than normal. His eyes look duller too. They don't sparkle like they used to. That just makes him seem even more fragile than he usually looks. Lady Une has really been busting his ass lately but I don't know why. I think it has something to do with that one Gundam pilot we haven't met yet.  
As you all know there were five Gundam pilots: Tou-san, Uncle Duo, Uncle Quatre, Uncle Wufei, and the last one whom we've never met. Uncle Duo, Uncle Quat, and Uncle Wufei are married and have three children: Solo, Hikaru's boyfriend; James, my boyfriend; and Meilan who has been our best friend since we were babies. Those three are test tube babies and were born a month before we were. Since they are test tube babies it took a few months less to develop than a natural born baby, such as Karu and myself. Tou-san actually had to teach those crazy uncles of mine how to take care of an infant. That must have been a funny sight considering the fact that Tou-san was eight months pregnant with twins at the time.  
You know... I think one reason Hikaru and I worry so much about our father is because he's so young. He was only sixteen when we were born. When he drives himself to exhaustion and crashes on the couch after work once in awhile, both Karu and I watch him for a little while. He looks really young asleep. Like he's a little child taking a nap. He always clutches onto his pillow as if it is a safety blanket or something. There has been more than one time that Karu and I end up carrying him up to his room and tucking him in. He is really very light, not heavy at all considering how much muscle he has.  
"Triton? Time for bed." There's Tou-san now. Even though Karu and I are teenagers he still tucks us in every night.  
"I just want to finish this. I'll be done in a minute." I answer.  
"All right. But than lights out." He says softly with a small smile that only Karu and I have seen.  
"Oyasuminasai Tou-san." I say softly. His smile grows slightly.  
"Oyasuminasai Tri-kun." He answers, falling back into the nickname he used to call me when I was really young. Than he closes the door behind him and heads next door to Hikaru's room on his way back down the stairs. By the way, _Oyasuminasai_ means good night and _kun_ is added to the name of a boy. It's like an endearment. At least he doesn't call me _chan_ like uncle Duo. That's usually for little girls or very young boys. Well good night. I have to go to sleep now.

_Well, that was chapter one. I'm sorry for not updating my other fics but I didn't have the time. The new chapters aren't done yet for those and this is an old story I wrote before. I apologize but my family is getting into the whole 'clean the house' thing so I've been cleaning ever since I woke up. I'll try and update tomorrow but no promises, I still have a lot of cleaning ahead of me. Oh joy. Anyway. Please Review! Flames are welcome!_


	3. At the Big Top

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Solo, Meilan, James, Millardo, and all of my other original characters.  
  
**Genre**: Romance/ Drama  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 (to be on the safe side in case of language, violence, etc.)  
  
**Warning**: YAOI, SHONEN-AI, BOY/BOY PAIRINGS! M-preg.  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo.  
  
**Notes**: Takes place fifteen years after Endless Waltz. The children of the Gundam pilots are the same characters from Harry Potter and the Angels of War but nothing from that story is crossing over to this one.  
  
Thank you for reviewing, astheblackrosewilts (I love your story Urgent Call by they way), YaoiCyberCat (I love your stories too!), and pUnKRoCk['s Sk8ter chick] (Wow, you review more than one of my stories OO Yay!). As for the thing about Trowa seeming mean and all. All will be explained later. Anyway, here's the next chapter. The one after this one should be out soon also._  
  
**Meeting You**  
Chapter Two: At the Big Top  
  
Hi again, this is Triton Yuy. You remember me? Good, I'm glad. It's finally the weekend. Tou-san decided to catch up on his sleep so he gave Karu and I money to do what ever we feel like doing as long as we're back home by nine. Cool ne? Anyway, Solo is dragging us to the circus today. Yes, the circus is in town. This one normally tours the colonies so it's cool that it has come to earth for once.  
"Come on Tri! Stop lagging behind!" That would be Solo Maxwell, Hikaru's boyfriend. Solo has an angelic looking face, much like Uncle Quat's. His wide violet eyes always glow with mischief and he has to constantly brush his shiny black hair out of them. He normally dresses in baggy black pants and an array of baggy black t-shirts, long-sleeved shirts, and tank tops with jackets over them. Everything he wears is black or red though. Solo is the joker of the group, the one who always has a smile on his face.  
"Baka!" Meilan Chang snaps out and slaps her black-haired brother over the head. Meilan looks a lot like Uncle Wufei. She has a rounded, Chinese face. Her eyes are wide and a blue-green color like Uncle Quatre's though and her hair, which is cut to the middle of her back, is chestnut brown like Uncle Duo's. She is probably the smartest in our group and has a hang up about justice and what is right and wrong. She obviously got most of Uncle Wufei's genes. By the way, _baka_ means idiot in Japanese.  
"Aw, don't be like that Meimei!" Solo whines. I meet Hikaru's eyes and we both roll them. It's just a normal day with Meilan and Solo. _Meimei_ means younger sister in Chinese by the way, Meilan _hates_ it when Solo calls her that.  
"Behave. Both of you." James Winner reprimands as he separates his squabbling siblings. He is, of course, _my_ boyfriend. I mean it. Don't you _dare_ try checking him out. He's _mine_! Mine I tell you! Cough, okay, sorry about that. Anyway. James is the tallest of the triplets at around my height. He has a heart-shaped face and soft light blonde hair that is cut neatly. His eyes are tilted and black. He is the silent peacemaker of the group. He probably got his quietness from Uncle Wufei and his peacemaking skills from Uncle Quatre. It's no shock that he is now the heir of Winner Corp. Meilan and Solo didn't want to inherit the company. They want to do other things. Being the youngest James doesn't have a choice.  
"She/ He started it!" Meilan and Solo shout in unison. I hear a chuckle and turn to see Milliardo Marquise laughing at them. Milliardo is the son of Zechs Marquise, pilot 06 of the Gundam Epyon, and Lucrezia Noin. We call her Aunty Noin though; it's a lot easier. He's Meilan's boyfriend and has been one of our best friends for years. He looks almost exactly like a young Uncle Zechs except his hair is shorter and his eyes are violet. His eyes are slightly narrow and violet out of his slim face. He has a strong jaw and sculpted cheekbones. His hair is a pale blonde almost silver color and is cut short.  
"Why don't we get going?" Hikaru suggests. A great idea, it's sad to think that Milliardo, James, Hikaru, and myself are the only sane ones. So the six of us head into the big top and take our seats waiting for the show to start. Wait... okay that was weird. I could have sworn I just saw someone that looks exactly like me poking his head out of those yellow curtains over there. I must be seeing things.  
"Onii-san?" Hikaru asks. He only calls me older brother when he is worried. I must have really zoned out.  
"It's nothing. I thought I just saw someone is all." I answer back. He raises an eyebrow at me before shrugging. Finally the show starts and out comes the clowns riding unicycles and juggling flaming... things... I never really liked clowns. The always seemed a little freaky to me. After an hour of acrobatics, weird short clowns on unicycles juggling chainsaws, etcetera, etcetera, the big finale came up.  
"Hey! That clown looks just like you Tri-chan!" Solo teases.  
"He even has your hair!" Meilan adds with a sadistic smirk. Did I ever mention that she took mostly after Uncle Wufei?  
"Shut. Up." I answer. But they're right. The clown that just back flipped onto the tightrope before catching the red-haired woman who just had a bird land on her finger looks a lot like me. Well... the half of his face that you can see anyway. He has a mask covering the other half with his light brown hair (is it just me or is it the same color as Hikaru's?) covering his eye.  
Suddenly the clown flips into the crowd landing right in front of me after putting the red-haired woman down. I blink in shock before he jumps lightly to the ground and poses to show that he is through. That was...  
  
...Freaky. Hey all this is Hikaru Yuy speaking. That clown that looks like Tri just jumped to land in front of us and than jumped to the ground. Very odd... wait... what's that? Something just glimmered on the ground in front of me... it's a... locket? It's a gold heart locket... but it's cut in half... odd... I think the clown dropped it. I better give it back to him.  
"Hey guys, that last clown dropped something. I'm gonna find someone to give it back to him okay?" I remark.  
"Sure, we'll tell Triton for you." Meilan answers. Looks like my big bro left. He _hates_ clowns. I'm sure having one pop out at him wasn't that great. Come to think of it... I don't really like clowns either... Those faces of theirs give me the creeps. Hey! I'm not Tou-san okay! _I'm_ not the Perfect Soldier! I'm _allowed_ to get creeped out by dudes that look like they're about to chop me up into little pieces and feed me to those poodles they have that jump through hoops.  
That last clown wasn't too bad though. He was only wearing a mask that covered half of his face instead of make up. Actually... now that I think about it... he _really_ looked like Tri. Anyway, I'm walking by the trailers now... wow, there's the lion cages! The male lion looks so sad all by himself in that small enclosure. Poor little... er...big fellow.  
"You're lucky he likes you." A quiet yet amused voice remarks and both I and the lion I was just petting through the bars jump. I know, not the smartest idea but I had a strange urge to pet him. I turn as the lion starts to purr seeing the speaker. I turn and low and behold it is the half- faced clown.  
"Why am I lucky?" I ask. He probably means lucky that he didn't bite my hand off or something.  
"You're lucky because he didn't growl at you or try to bite your hand off," the clown answers. Now that I can see him without the mask I stare. Than I blink. Than I stare. Than I blink. Than I stare. Thank I blink. And then I decide to be different and stare some more. "Do I have something on my face?" The clown asks and raises a hand to his face. His fingers are long and slim, artists hands.  
He looks exactly like Triton. His hair is lighter though, like mine. His light brown hair is cut short at the back and he has long bangs that fall over one eye. His face is slim with a sharp nose and chin. His eyes though... his eyes are like mine... they are narrow and a deep emerald green with long thick eyelashes. As I turn I can see him start slightly as he gets a good look at me.  
"Oh... um... I'm sorry for staring but you look exactly like my brother..." I remark, feeling awkward. "Oh, you dropped this by the way." I hand him the half of the locket. His eyes widen and he quickly grabs it as if it is precious to him.  
"Thank you!" He exclaims, apparently over his shock at seeing my face. He quickly puts it back around his neck and tucks it under his uniform.  
"No problem mister er..." I trail off and tilt my head to the side.  
"Barton." The man answers with a small smile. "Trowa Barton."  
"Mister Barton." I answer. I get up to leave. "I better go now. My brother is waiting for me."  
"Wait!" He suddenly calls and catches my arm. He has a very strong grip I notice in the back of my mind. I turn to look at him again. "I'm sorry but... what is your name?" I know Tou-san told me not to tell strangers my name but... for some odd reason... I feel like I can trust this guy...  
"Well um..." I trail off and he nods as if in understanding.  
"I see. Well... do you know a man named Heero? Heero Yuy?" So this guy knows Tou-san?  
"Why do you ask?" I ask I can feel my eyes narrow in suspicion. If he's trying to hurt Tou-san...  
"I'm an old friend of his." Trowa answers. "I haven't seen him in years though..." I can feel my expression lighten.  
"He's my father." I answer. "Speaking of him... I better go... Uncle Wufei will have my ass if his kids are home late."  
"Wufei? As is Chang Wufei?" Trowa snorts and lets go of my arm. "That sounds like him. I haven't seen him since the last time the circus was in this town." He mutters to himself. "I wonder how he Quatre, and Duo are doing." With that he nods at me and moves to walk away. "Oh, if you want to pet the lions again ask anyone around here for me and I can take you to see them." Then he walks away.  
How does he know Tou-san? I've never heard of this Trowa person before. And how does he know about Uncle Wufei, Uncle Quat, and Uncle Duo? I walk over to find my friends waiting and we start our walk home. Triton meets my eye. He can see that I'm upset about something. 'Later' he mouths and I nod. You can't hide anything from your twin brother. You just can't. But this time... I think it's a good thing...  
  
_ There it is. I'm sorry it's so short but I've only been to a circus once... and I'm still not sure whether that was a dream or if it was just when I was really little... Anyway, it should really begin to heat up in the next chapter. Please review! Flames are welcome!_


	4. Reunion

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Solo, Meilan, James, Millardo, and all of my other original characters.  
  
**Genre**: Romance/ Drama  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 (to be on the safe side in case of language, violence, etc.)  
  
**Warning**: YAOI, SHONEN-AI, BOY/BOY PAIRINGS! M-preg.  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo.  
  
**Notes**: Takes place fifteen years after Endless Waltz. The children of the Gundam pilots are the same characters from Harry Potter and the Angels of War but nothing from that story is crossing over to this one.  
  
Hi all! See, I posted two chapters in a row!  
_  
**Meeting You**  
Chapter Three: Reunion  
  
Hi! It's Hikaru here! As you can tell I just went out on a date with Solo so my sugar levels are WAY above normal! Hee hee hee. Oh, thank you Triton. Big bro here just slapped me. I'm sober again and down from my sugar high. Anyway, it's been a week since the 'Big Top Incident' as Solo likes to call it. I've gone back to see Trowa three times this week, I take Triton with me since he loves lions too.  
It was weird. The first time Trowa and Triton met, Catherine (that's Trowa's older sister by the way) nearly had a heart attack. Catherine has Trowa's face but her eyes are blue instead of green. Her curly hair is shoulder length and a light red, almost brown. She is very nice but she has a strange fetish for serving us soup and clucking at us like a mother hen for being skinny.  
I know I shouldn't trust them, as of they're strangers but they're actually not. Apparently Trowa is Uncle Quatre's best friend and that one Gundam pilot we never met. Uncle Quat told us all about it when we dropped the three off home. (Millardo was the first to get home being the closest to the circus). When he heard what happened Uncle Quat gave a laugh and said, "that sounds like Trowa. He's been my best friend for years. He was the pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms during the war."  
Uncle Quatre is around five feet five with wide Aquamarine eyes that glow with warmth. His face is angelic and coupled with his pale blonde hair he looks like all the stereotypes of angels. When we told him this he said something about Tou-san fitting the role better than he does. But I'm regressing again... sorry...  
"Tadaima!" Triton and I call as we enter the house. _Tadaima_ means I'm home. We went to visit Trowa after school. He says that he doesn't mind us hanging around because than Catherine fusses over us instead of him. He also likes the fact that the lions, which apparently like him the best out of all of the other circus performers, get along with us.  
"Okaeri." Tou-san's voice floats out from the kitchen. _Okaeri_ means welcome home. We enter said kitchen, after taking off our shoes, to find our dad stirring something in a pot on the stove. He's home early today, that's good. Lady Une had really been making him bust ass lately. "You two are home late."  
"Oh, we were at the circus." Triton remarks. We put our stuff down in our rooms and than wash hands before coming down to help with dinner. It is almost six o' clock after all, and a Friday night to boot.  
"The circus huh?" Tou-san asks with an amused smile. "You're not thinking about running away are you?"  
"Nah, Catherine can't cook as good as you can." Tou-san's smile drops off and he stops stirring the pot.  
"Ca-therine?" He asks slowly not moving. I see Triton frown as he looks up form where he was getting out lettuce for a salad. I poke my head out of the cupboard where I've been looking for the bag of rice.  
"Yeah, she's one of the acrobats at the circus." I answer slowly. "She and her younger brother have an act..." I trail off. Tou-san has a really weird look on his face.  
"Younger brother..." Tou-san trails off.  
"Yeah..." Triton remarks as he and I trade looks. "His name is Trowa Barton. Uncle Quatre said that he was the other Gundam pilot." Tou-san drops the spoon he was holding and it hits the ground staining the white tiles with the chili that was clinging to it. I move to clean it up as Tou- san has frozen.  
"Tou-san?" I ask cautiously. Is he okay? His face looks as white as a sheet and his eyes look really, really big. Like he just saw a ghost. Scratch that... like he just _heard_ a ghost.  
"Trowa... Barton..." Okay... my father is _really_ starting to scare me now. "You saw Trowa Barton."  
"Well... yeah..." Triton trails off and looks worriedly at Tou-san. He does look as if he is going to faint. Both Tri and I move behind him just in case he goes under. "He lets us pet the lions after school." Now, for normal parents telling them that you go to hang out with big deadly cats that could rip you apart is a big nono. Actually... for us that's the case too... Wow... Tou-san must _really_ be out of it if he didn't even care.  
"Trowa..." Tou-san looks like he's going to collapse so I gently lead him to a chair. There you go, just stay conscious while Triton gets you a glass of water. Yes, Triton, you know, your oldest son. (Grr...) I move to turn off the chili before it burns as Triton hands our dad a glass of water.   
Okay, he's calming down. The only thing we have to worry about now is if he goes Perfect Soldier on us. He does that when he gets shocked. Uncle Duo told us that after sobbing hysterically after finding out he was pregnant with us he went Perfect Soldier for three entire months. He snapped out of it the first time Triton and I kicked, so says Uncle Duo.  
Tou-san takes a calming deep breath before standing up and going back to cooking, acting as if nothing had ever happened. "How was school?" He asks. Tri and I trade looks before coming to the agreement that we won't say a damned thing about the change in topic.   
"It was fine." Triton answers and we go back to preparing dinner.  
  
Hey, it's Triton again. Half way through dinner the phone rang. Tou-san got up to get it and it was Uncle Duo. He then did something _extremely_ rare. He started to yell. Here's the conversation. (Thank God for vidphones.)  
"Heero Yuy." Tou-san answered.   
"Hiya Hee-chan!" That would be Uncle Duo.   
"Maxwell..." I can _feel_ his eyes narrowing dangerously.   
"Oh, Quat wanted to know if you were still up for going on a picnic with the boys tomorrow." That braided uncle of mine remarks. Uncle Duo is tall at 5'10. His hair is chestnut brown and falls to his thighs in a single braid. His face is heart-shaped and his eyes are wide and an earnest violet. His attitude is more like Solo's than anyone else's.   
"Of course." Tou-san answers. But he sounds pissed... not good. "Maxwell?" He hasn't called Uncle Duo by his first name. Not a good sign for our uncle. Not a good sign at all.   
"Yes Ro?" Okay, he sounds nervous.   
"Why didn't you tell me _he_ was here?" Our father asks. He says it softly, coldly, deadly. I thank all the gods and goddesses above that _I_ have never been on the receiving end of that tone.  
"Um..." nervous chuckling by Uncle Duo. "Who are you talking about?"   
"Who am I talking about?" Tou-san parroted his words back. I think Hikaru and I should start grabbing the sand bags and build a safe little fort now. We both seek refuge _under_ the table. I think the nuke weapons are about to fall and their wave of devastation can reach even here.   
"Well, yeah, you haven't said his name yet." Uncle Duo's rambling. He's waiting for the war to be declared also.   
"I'M TALKING ABOUT **TROWA** YOU BASTARD!!!" Hang on to your sweeties and kiss your asses good bye. The bombs are beginning to fly now. Hikaru and I try to decide whether we should move to a more safe location and risk being seen or stay under the table.  
"Oh, um... _that_ he..." Uncle Duo eeps, I think he's hiding outside of the screen now.   
"Don't you _dare_ hide from me Duo Maxwell." You know, that is the first time I have heard my father hiss... what the _hell_ am I DOING?! Talking about hissing when Hikaru and I should be trying to find a nuclear fall out shelter. I grab onto said younger brother's arm and pull him out from under the table. We move to a more secure location... behind the couch.  
"Yuy, maybe you should take a few calming breaths." I see Uncle Duo has called for reinforcements. Uncle Wufei.   
"Shut it _Chang_." Tou-san snaps angrily. "You didn't tell me either." Ouch, Uncle Wufei has been hit. I can feel him wince from all the way behind the couch. Hey look! It's my Gameboy Advanced! I wondered what happened to that! Oh right, off subject.   
"Heero. Be reasonable." They brought in the big guns. Uncle Quatre.   
"BE REASONABLE?!" Wow, he roared. "_You_ didn't _fucking_ tell me he was coming!" Ouch, he never swears in front of Hikaru and I. Especially not in English or another language we understand.   
"That's because I told them not to." Trowa's voice says. So he's at the Winner mansion?  
"Trowa." Tou-san says. Damn. He went Perfect Soldier on us.   
"Heero." Trowa answers. Well, at least _he_ seems unscathed by the wrath of the almighty Heero Yuy. "Where are Hikaru and Triton."   
"Finding their lost items behind the couch." Tou-san answers. I can feel the heat rising to my face as Hikaru blushes also. Oh well, better safe than sorry I always say. I'd rather be a live chicken than a dead lion.   
"How have you been Heero?" Trowa asks.   
"Fine." Tou-san answers. He's on to one-word answers. Yup, the soldier strikes again.  
"Married?" Trowa asks.   
"Single." Tou-san spits out.   
"Than who..." Trowa stops himself.   
"Heero you have to tell them." Uncle Quat pipes up. Hikaru and I come out from behind the couch and peek around the corner to see the phone. It looks like Uncle Quat is hiding behind his much taller best friend with Uncle Duo hiding behind him. With those six words the fight goes out of my father. He never gives up. This is scary. Hikaru quickly pushes a chair under him as his legs collapse and the two of us stand behind him.   
"Not over the phone." Tou-san whispers.   
"Than come over here." Quatre answers. "You don't have to say why. You just have to tell them the facts."   
"We're coming." Tou-san says and cuts the line short. He takes in a deep breath before saying in the deadest tone I have ever heard him use, "finish your dinner and than we are going over to your Uncles' house." Silently Karu and I go to finish dinner.  
  
It's Hikaru here. We are just being shown into the living room of the Winner Mansion. It was a silent dinner, clean up, and car ride and now we're here. We reach the living room and silently take seats on the floor by Tou-san, who sits on the couch. Trowa is sitting on another couch across from our father while Uncle Duo, Uncle Quatre, and Uncle Wufei sit in various chairs.  
Solo, James, and Meilan are with Aunty Iria (Uncle Quatre's older sister) tonight and aren't here. It's dead silent. Finally Uncle Quatre clears his throat. "Heero, you better tell them." Tou-san sighs and runs a hand through his unruly dark brown hair. He flops tiredly back into the couch and starts to speak. He sounds like he's reading mission reports instead of something that could potentially flip our lives on their heads.   
"Do you remember when we sent the Gundams into the sun?" Tou-san asks Trowa, his blue eyes never leaving his face.  
"...Yes..." The tall man finally remarks cautiously.  
"Do you remember that night?" Tou-san asks again.  
"...Yes." Trowa answers. Tou-san looks down. "What about that night? I thought you would have forgotten about it by now." Our father lets out a harsh laugh at that comment.   
"I could never forget about that night." Tou-san remarks bitterly, yet with a soft look in his eyes as if he is treasuring a gift. He runs his fingers through both my hair and Triton's.   
"Why?" Trowa asks softy. And then our father said the one sentence that would change my life, and my brother's, forever.   
"Because that is the night you got me pregnant."  
  
_ And there it is! I was actually going to have it come out differently but the story ran away with me. Oh well. I know it's short again but that was such a perfect place to leave off... The next one will be longer! I promise! I left you all a cliffhanger as a parting gift! Please Review! Flames are welcome!_


	5. The Truth

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Solo, Meilan, James, Millardo, and all of my other original characters.  
  
**Genre**: Romance/ Drama  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 (to be on the safe side in case of language, violence, etc.)  
  
**Warning**: YAOI, SHONEN-AI, BOY/BOY PAIRINGS! M-preg.  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo.  
  
**Notes**: Takes place fifteen years after Endless Waltz. The children of the Gundam pilots are the same characters from Harry Potter and the Angels of War but nothing from that story is crossing over to this one.  
  
__I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter but this one wasn't done yet! Thank you for the reviews Roxie Zephyr Joycelyn, astheblackrosewilts, pUnKRoCk['s Sk8ter chic], Witchy-Althea, and Rai Kasshu! Here's the fourth chapter!_

** Meeting You  
**Chapter Four: The Truth  
  
"Because that is the night you got me pregnant." After that comment the room goes silent. Yes I, Triton Hikage Yuy, was stunned speechless... not a very rare occurrence actually.  
"What?!" Trowa- er is he my dad? Right, the tall man on the couch who might be my father yelps. HE MIGHT BE MY FATHER?!!!! Holy hell! I snap my head around to look at Tou-san and see him looking away, his fingers still playing with Hikaru's hair and mine.  
"During the war I was captured by Oz on a solo mission." Tou-san says quietly. "They wanted to test a new surgery and treatment out. Since I was a prisoner I was their guinea pig. It gave me the ability to bear children like a female."  
"So, wait. I got you pregnant?" Trowa-er tall man says incredulously. I _really_ don't blame him. "I don't believe you."  
"What more proof do you need?" Tou-san asks in a very detached manner. As if he is in a dream world and everything around him is inconsequential. "Our sons are sitting right in front of you." Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. He _is_ our father; the one that left Tou-san twice. The one that I used to curse for making my father cry and pray every night when he thought Hikaru and I were asleep. Shit. Fuck. Kuso.  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Tro- Dad asks quietly. I don't think the shock has set in yet. Tou-san doesn't answer. I look over and meet Hikaru's eyes. He's pissed. Out of the two of us he has hated our unknown father for being a bastard the most. Now it seems that it wasn't his fault, _and_ he's a nice guy.  
He jerks away from Tou-san's touch and stalks angrily out of the room. I silently get up and follow him. I need to think.  
  
Good evening, I am Quatre Raberba Winner. Well, the emotions around me are as different as can be. Before Hikaru and Triton walked out I could feel their anger... well from Hikaru it was more of hurt and rage at not being told who their father was. From Trowa is pure shock. Duo feels sorry for the three of them and Wufei doesn't know what to think.  
Than there is Heero... poor Heero. His emotions are so hard to sort through. He's sad, happy, relieved, angry, and scared all at once. Time to interject. "Listen, it's late. Why don't you take the boys home Heero? Tomorrow you and Trowa can sort everything out at the park." Heero nods in the detached manner he has fallen into ever since he saw Trowa when he got on the phone.  
"Hai." Heero says softly. "Tomorrow." Then he gets up and leaves without another word. Trowa's emotions have turned from confused to downright pissed off. Well, he's not really pissed off at Heero, he seems to be pissed off at Duo, Wufei, and myself.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks us coldly, quietly. I close my eyes and bow my head feeling the sadness that has plagued me for years at the thought of Heero come over me.  
"Heero told us not to." I answer softly.  
"They are my sons!" Trowa snaps out. "I deserve to know if I become a father!"  
"JUST SHUT UP!" Duo roars. Wufei and I trade looks before my strong Chinese spouse grabs onto Duo's shoulder to keep him from lunging at Trowa. Over the years my braided love has had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that despite everything Heero still loves my best friend. "I know you deserved to know. I _know_ that. But do you think that I would betray the trust of my _best_ _friend_?"  
"Duo, relax." Wufei says and Duo instantly calms.  
"Trowa, none of us blame you for being angry. But you have to realize that when we promised Heero we wouldn't tell you he was in a lot of trouble at the time."  
"Trouble?" Trowa's green eyes narrow dangerously in my direction.  
"Yes, trouble." I sigh and send a grateful smile to Duo when he pulls me against his chest.  
"What kind of trouble?" Trowa prompts. He may not admit it to himself but I can feel that he still loves Heero more than anything. He just won't let himself feel it.  
"Take your pick." Wufei says sarcastically as he reaches across Duo to take my hand in his. "He had morning sickness for five months, went into false labor twice, was in actual labor for thirty hours, and was in a coma for three days because of complications after Hikaru and Triton were born."  
"Not to mention he went into Perfect Soldier mode for the first three months after finding out he was pregnant before snapping out of it." Duo said wryly. "He only snapped out of it when Hikaru or Triton kicked for the first time."  
"He also complained later because they kept kicking him in the ribs." I remark with a sad smile. From the beginning I knew that Heero would make a great father. He loves those boys more than anything in the world and has gone to hell and back for them. But then again... Trowa would make a good father too. It isn't fair that he didn't get the chance to take care of his sons when they were young.  
"Why didn't he tell me?" Trowa asks softly. He must have come to terms with the facts by now.  
"We don't know." Duo answers back softly. "But T... please don't be too hard on him... He's been really stressed out lately. I think the lady has been making him bust ass for the past month more than usual." The lady is a reference to Lady Une.  
"I need to think..." Trowa says softly.  
"We understand that." Wufei answers calmly with a rare compassionate look on his face. "You should spend the night Barton, get a good night's sleep and than you can talk to Yuy about all of this tomorrow."  
"Thank you." Trowa answers. "I better call Catherine and tell her what's going on."  
"Jesus man, you're _thirty_ _three_ and she's _still_ babying you?" Duo asks, trying to lighten the mood. He's successful as Trowa gives a short laugh.  
"Tell me about it." Trowa says good-naturedly, an act obviously. "She's going to have a heart attack, she's been bothering me to get married and have children so she can be an aunty."  
"Well, one out of two isn't bad," Duo remarks with a wink.  
"Come on, we have to meet Heero and the boys early tomorrow." I remark calmly.  
"Yes." Trowa agrees. So the four of us get up and I show Trowa to the room he always stays in when he comes to visit. I wish him good night and join up with my husbands again.  
"I'm really afraid of what's going to happen to those two." I say softly as I get onto my third of our king sized bed after changing and brushing my teeth.  
"I wouldn't worry about it Q." Duo says, kissing me on the head. "Those two are just stubborn."  
"He's right love." Wufei remarks, sucking slightly on Duo's ear lobe as he speaks. "Trowa and Heero will get their acts together eventually." Then he says softly to himself. "It just might take a few broken bones and trips to the hospital first."  
"Well, there's really nothing we can do about _that_." I remark softly as Duo rains kisses on my neck.  
"Exactly." Duo answers. "Goodnight Fei, Night Quat."  
"Night." I answer softly as the three of us go to sleep.  
  
Hey, it's Hikaru here. Sigh. I just don't know what to think anymore. I mean. I've hated my other father since as long as I can remember and suddenly when I meet him I can't help but like him. Dad is such a nice guy! I mean, I thought he would be a downright bastard for leaving Tou-san like that! Maybe he actually had a reason to leave, maybe he didn't even leave and that was just made up so we wouldn't be mad at Tou-san. I just... I just don't trust what I've been told anymore.  
I can't even bring myself to ask my own father, the man who used to sing me to sleep every night. The man who _still_ tucks me in every night even though I'm _fifteen_ and therefore _don't_ need to be tucked in. He even tucked me in last night, though I refused to even look at him. Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell _us_?  
I know this is bothering me more than it is Triton but I can't forgive so easily. How can I forgive him for misleading me for _fifteen_ _**years**_? I could barely sleep last night from all the thoughts going through my head. Even now I can't stop thinking about how my own father betrayed me and how I can't even bring myself to look at him across the table.  
How am I going to spend the next four years of my life living under the same roof as this man knowing that he lied to me for fifteen years of my life? How could he do that to Tr-dad? How could he? How could he not tell him that he was a father? That he had two sons; had one of said twins that look exactly like he does.  
"Would either of you like more eggs?" The man asks softly, as if afraid that either of us will snap at him. Hah! I wouldn't waste the breath on that traitor. After receiving no answer he goes quiet again. I take a quick glance and feel a part of me worry at the fact that he hasn't even touched his food and that his hands are held in his lap. But I quench that feeling down. He lied to me for fifteen years. He doesn't deserve my worry.  
Triton stands up and starts to clean his dishes so I follow suit. We leave that man sitting by himself at the table. I don't want to look to see what's he's doing. I know him well enough to venture a guess. I don't want to look. I don't want to look because I know exactly what I'll see. He's just sitting there. Sitting there silently, staring at the tablecloth with his bangs covering his eyes, Triton's eyes. He's just silently staring with his hands in his lap looking as if all the happiness in his life suddenly died.  
That's why I don't want to look at him. Because I know that if I do... then I won't be able to stay mad at him. And being mad is a good thing. It stops you from feeling hurt. It stops you from feeling sad and betrayed. Anger is a good thing. And that is why I can't look at that man. I can't even look at my own father.  
  
As always, I'm Triton Yuy. Breakfast was brutal. Hikaru wouldn't even look at Tou-san. He hasn't since he found out that Trowa is our other father yesterday. I mean, yeah I'm angry with him. Hell I'm not talking to him either but... at least I can _look_ at him. I don't blame Hikaru for being pissed off. It almost seems like we've been lied to for fifteen years. But despite it all he is still our father and we should at least be able to _look_ at him.  
Well, I'm busing myself with dishes because as much as I believe what I said before to be true... I still can't look at him... I don't want to look because I know that he will have the expression of a little kid who was just told that his mommy and daddy abandoned him and will never come to take him home again. Yeah, that bad of an expression.  
The comparison is not mocking either. I said before that Tou-san is really young, and looks young too. Sometimes he even seems to be younger than Hikaru and I. But still I won't look at him. As bad as I feel for hurting him I want him to feel a fraction of the hurt that he had put my little brother and I through. He kind of deserves it. Well, we're going to the park now. I think spending a few hours of curling up to my boyfriend will make me feel _a_ _lot_ better.  
I'm also sure that after a few hours in the company of Solo Karu will be feeling a little more forgiving and willing to listen. It's time to go, no one says a word as Karu and I get into the back seat of the small Toyota Tou-san drives. Normally we would fight for a chance to sit in the front but we have both silently agreed to share the back this time around. It's a silent trip to the park and as soon as we get there the two of us quickly find our respective boyfriends and pull them away for some venting time.  
  
Hiya all! It's Duo Maxwell! Ya all know my motto. I may run and hide but I never lie! Sigh, God. It's never been this hard to _try_ being happy-go- lucky before. I know everyone can see that I'm just faking it but _hell_ it's normally not _this_ hard to keep form being serious.  
Heero hasn't said a single word since he came. He just sits in the grass across form me, staring at the center of the white sheet that all the food is on. He probably doesn't know it, and won't admit it but he has the expression of a kicked puppy on his face. I'm guessing something happened between him and the twins yesterday or this morning.  
Trowa isn't much better. He's just silently staring at Heero as if he is debating whether to punch him or shake him and demand him for answers. "Would you like a soda Duo?" Quatre asks in false cheerfulness.  
"Sure Q-koi." I answer sending him a big fake smile, which he returns in all its cheesy bogusness. Fei-koi is just watching the proceedings looking like he's waiting for something to happen. He looks like once it starts to go South he's going to round up the kids and rush us all into a bomb shelter and let Trowa and Heero duke it out.  
"Would you like a Sprite or a Coke?" Quatre asks, still trying to sound light and careless, though his eyes are focused on our two silent brooding friends.  
"Do we have anymore Sprite Remixes?" I ask, also keeping an eye on the two statues. "I want to get some before Solo drinks it all."  
"The normal Sprite Remix or the berry one?" Quatre asks.  
"The berry one would be cool." I answer as he hands me the can of soda. I clean the top before beginning to chug it down. Wow, Fei-koi hasn't even started to lecture me about how bad soda is and how much sugar is in it. Things must be pretty bad if he isn't taking the opportunity to rant at me. As much as I love that irritable Chinese hottie of mine he annoys the crap out of me with his rants. It's a shame that my baby girl took after him in that manner...  
"Here you go Duo." Quatre said. His smile is failing and he's starting to look really upset. Quatre must be picking up some freaky vibes from everyone with his Space Heart from all the doom and gloom around. Wufei picks up on it as soon as I do and brings Quatre to sit in his lap and wraps his arms around the small blonde.  
"Um... where are the kids?" I ask looking around. I just noticed that I haven't seen them for at least two hours.  
"Solo and Hikaru are on the slide, Triton and James are talking on the swings, and Meilan and Millardo are making out in the bushes." Heero answers. Wow! He spoke! Wait... how the hell did he know that?! And what does he _mean_ that that no good dirty rotten blonde devil is sticking his tongue down _my_ daughter's throat?  
"_What_? Are Millardo and Meilan doing?" I ask dangerously.  
"Relax Duo." Wufei says in an off hand manner. "They've been going out for two years now."  
"WHAT?!" I yelp. Quatre can't help it. He just can't. He starts to giggle. Soon Wufei is chuckling as is Trowa and Heero is staring at me with amused eyes as I start to describe exactly what I will do to that blonde demon if he hurts a single _hair_ on Meilan's head.  
"Oh, Papa. Stop over-reacting." Meilan remarks as she and that little demon come back.  
"And why didn't you tell me that you were going out with my friend's son little missy?" I turn my attention to her. I can feel my four friends rolling their eyes behind me.  
"It was common knowledge Duo." My Chinese husband says from behind me.  
"Then why didn't _I _know?" I whine.  
"Because we all knew you would react like that." Heero speaks up. Wow, he spoke two sentences today! Success!  
"But _Hee_-_chan_!" I whine and plop down next to my best friend. "She's my baby girl!"  
"Exactly." Four voices chorus.  
"Humph." I pout and fight a grin as Quatre kissed me on the neck.  
"Oh get a room you three." Meilan says and rolls her eyes. Yup, she definitely took after Wu.  
"Can we eat _now_?" Solo whines. Ha! At least _one_ of them took after me!  
"Sure little man." I remark and toss him a cookie. He gives me a dark glare. He _really_ needs to stop hanging around his Uncle Heero. Solo is cool in most things but when it comes to food you just can't joke with the little man. He finally breaks down to giving me the ol' Maxwell puppy eyes look. I... can't...resist... "Fine!" I yelp. "Here ya go ya ungrateful brat." I throw him a sandwich and instantly the ol' Maxwell grin is back in place and he flops down dragging Hikaru with him.  
I see Hikaru and Triton are still not speaking or even _looking_ at Heero. I can also see that my best friend has just clammed up and gone silent on us again. James silently hands Triton a soda and the two sit down near Trowa, who has gone back to staring at Heero as if he wants answers. I frown noticing that Heero isn't eating. He must be depressed again. Every time he gets depressed he stops eating and sleeping.  
"Heero do you want a sandwich?" I ask. I use his whole name so he won't discard what I say. He shakes his head and goes back to staring at the sheet. Freaky. Wait... Ooooh! I spy with my little eye something gooey and good! Hee-chan made his famous teriyaki chicken! Yay! Heaven!  
  
_I know! I was going to have Trowa's and Heero's talk in this chapter but I changed my mind, it's going to be in the **next** one... So sorry! Well anyway, this one is longer than the other chapters so that kind of makes up for it yeah? I'm sorry for the cliffhanger in the other chapter but that seemed like a good place to leave off right then... Anyway, there aren't going to be **too** many more chapters after this. I may even make a sequel if you ask for one. Please review! Flames are Welcome!_


	6. Interlude

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Solo, Meilan, James, Millardo, and all of my other original characters.  
  
**Genre**: Romance/ Drama  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 (to be on the safe side in case of language, violence, etc.)  
  
**Warning**: YAOI, SHONEN-AI, BOY/BOY PAIRINGS! M-preg.  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo.  
  
**Notes**: Takes place fifteen years after Endless Waltz. The children of the Gundam pilots are the same characters from Harry Potter and the Angels of War but nothing from that story is crossing over to this one._  
  
**Meeting You**   
Interlude:  
  
February 21 AC 197  
  
_ Today is the first day of spring and Heero Yuy's seventeenth birthday. Heero Yuy... I miss him. I made this date his birthday because he once told me that this is his favorite day of the year. This is the day when winter is officially over and everything is coming to life. He told me that as long as he has this day, he will have hope.  
Of course that was **before** I broke up with him. I don't know why I ever did that. He must hate me now. I mean I left him twice. Not once, but twice. I left him the day the first war ended, and the night we sent our Gundam's into the sun. I haven't seen him since Quatre's wedding a month and a half ago. I wonder how he's doing...  
But everyone knows Heero. Always the Perfect Soldier. I couldn't find him if I tried, and I did. That's actually why I broke up with him. He's the Perfect Soldier, the perfect weapon. How could I ever compare to something like that? How am I supposed to help him cope with the fact that there are no more battles to fight when I can't even cope myself? He's not the only one who was raised as a soldier. I've been a soldier as long as I can remember.  
Oh well, now I have Catherine. But still... he haunts me. I can remember everything about him. Form the way he stirred his coffee, to the way his entire face would light up when I entered the room. I remember the way he would drop whatever he was doing whenever I wanted to do something with him. The way his skin glowed golden under the sun, as we lay alone together on a beach.  
I also remember when I broke up with him the first time. The way his eyes suddenly went dim. The way they became completely dull and dead like they had been before we got together. I remember the way his lips tightened into a straight line and how when he spoke his voice went back to being emotionless and unfeeling. I remember the way I could feel his eyes stick to my back as I turned and walked away.  
But what scares me the most is... I can't stop loving him... Every night I lie in bed thinking about him and find myself caressing my half of the locket we broke in half the first day we said we loved each other. I know he hates me now...and I'm too afraid to call him. So I'll tell you this here my love.  
I love you Heero Yuy. I love you forever. Maybe one day I can say I love you to your face again. But until then... Happy seventeenth birthday love.  
  
Trowa Barton  
__  
  
February 21 AC 197  
  
Trowa... I wonder where you are Trowa... today is my seventeenth birthday, the day you assigned for me yourself and all I can think about is you. I know that you're doing okay. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't keep an eye on you? Make sure that you are okay?  
Right now you're in the L3 colony cluster. You finished your performance three hours ago and are probably sleeping safe and sound in your own bed. You don't even know about the baby. Yes my love, in a few months you're going to be a father, and I can't even bring myself to tell you. I'm a little over three months pregnant right now, I feel too nauseous to try and figure out exactly how many seconds pregnant I am.  
I'm beginning to show just a little but not enough to alert anyone to the fact that I'm pregnant. As soon as Quatre found out he forced me to move in with he, Duo, and Wufei. The last time I saw you was a month and a half ago at their wedding. I was too scared to tell you about our baby and you made no effort to come and talk to me. I don't know what to do anymore!  
This pregnancy is driving me insane! I can't control my emotions and have been sick at all hours of the day since December! I manage to keep most of my emotions hidden from the others but I can feel my walls starting to crack. It doesn't help that Quatre, Wufei, and Duo are all over each other. They did the whole test tube baby thing and their triplets should be born a month before our baby. But I'm sure you already know this my love._  
  
The pen clattered to the bed as the owner of the pen sprinted to the nearby bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. After his washing hands and rinsing out his mouth the owner came back to finish up the entry.  
  
_ I just threw up again Trowa. Our baby definitely has your fighting spirit. Sometimes I can feel he or she moving, and I can tell you that he or she takes after you quite a lot, twisting and turning in my stomach like you do in that circus of yours. It's not uncomfortable, more like feather light touches. I'm not far enough along to be able to feel our child moving **too** much. I better go. Quatre has been on me to start sleeping more.  
He doesn't understand how empty my bed feels without you. It's so cold, like I will never be warm again. Maybe it's my hormones talking. That does seem to happen a lot. Well, good night my love. I miss sharing my birthday with you. I'm finally seventeen so being pregnant at this age doesn't seem as bad. Aishiteru zutto koi, maybe one day I'll be able to tell you that to your face again.  
  
Heero Yuy_


	7. The Accident

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own Hikaru, Triton, Solo, Meilan, James, Millardo, and all of my other original characters.  
  
**Genre**: Romance/ Drama  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 (to be on the safe side in case of language, violence, etc.)  
  
**Warning**: YAOI, SHONEN-AI, BOY/BOY PAIRINGS! M-preg.  
  
**Pairings**: 1/3, 2/4/5, Zechs/ Noin, Hikaru/ Solo, Triton/ James, Meilan/ Millardo.  
  
**Notes**: Takes place fifteen years after Endless Waltz. The children of the Gundam pilots are the same characters from Harry Potter and the Angels of War but nothing from that story is crossing over to this one.  
  
**Thank** **you** **to**: YaoiCyberCat, Tina, Roxie Zephyr Joycelyn, Lady Date, kuroi gami, Witchy-Althea, and GoldenRat!  
  
Ack! So many people have been threatening me to hurry up so here! I wrote it already! Sheesh! I was stuck in Kona shopping with my mom yesterday okay! I swear it! She left me stuck in Costco for six freakin hours! We left home at eleven am and got back home at eight pm. (It's a two- hour drive to Kona.) I didn't get a chance to write anything else until today. Anyway, here it is so you can thank all those who threatened me, all two of them... Well, actually thanks, if you didn't give me that kick in the rear I probably would have left this one alone like I do to all my other fics..._  
  
**Meeting** **You**   
Chapter Five: The Accident  
  
"Heero. We need to talk." Everyone goes quiet and turns to look at Trowa. After two hours fifteen minutes and twenty-three seconds he finally broke down and decided to confront Heero. This is Chang Wufei speaking and it has been one hell of a day. Heero stiffens and gives a nod before both of my friends stand up. Wordlessly Hikaru and Triton get up to follow. This _does_ concern them after all.  
I remember the day that Heero made us promise not to tell Trowa about the twins. It was the day he told us what happened. He had just gotten out of the hospital after the Mariemaia incident and was staying in the Winner mansion with us. He told us about what happened and begged us not to tell Trowa. I disagreed at first but before I could say any more he ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
It was a pitiful sight really, seeing the Perfect Soldier hunched over the toilet throwing up his breakfast. I finally gave in. No one can resist Heero's blue eyes. No one. His puppy-dog eyes can beat even Duo's and the only one who can resist _that_ look is Quatre on occasion and Catherine, Trowa's sister. The six of us are silent as we try to listen in on the conversation that is taking place down the hill from us. It's of no use; I _knew_ we should have bugged Barton...  
  
Well, it's Hikaru again; I still can't believe that you're still listening to this. Oh well. We're standing on the bottom of the hill waiting for someone to speak. Triton and I are standing next to Dad while Tou-san faces us. Is it just me or does he seem paler than normal? Oh who gives a damn.  
"You wanted to talk?" Tou-san asks looking at his feet and letting his bangs cover his face.  
"Heero I..." Dad trails off as if he doesn't know what to say... Tou-san looks up and I can see how tired he looks. As if he hasn't been sleeping in a long time.  
"You..." Tou-san prompts.  
"Heero... why didn't you tell me?" Dad asks.  
"Hn." Tou-san answers.  
"Heero, they're our sons. Why didn't you tell me that I was a father?" Dad asks. He doesn't sound angry or accusing, just sad, really sad...  
"You want to know why I didn't tell you Trowa? Why I didn't tell them who you were?" Tou-san asks with a biter laugh. He looks away.  
"Yes." Dad answers. Tou-san looks down again and doesn't say anything. It's silent for a few minutes before Tou-san speaks up again.  
"I was scared..." Now that one I didn't expect. The Almighty Heero Yuy? Scared? Ha!  
"Sacred?" see, even Dad sounds shocked.  
"Well how was I supposed to feel?" Tou-san snaps out looking up. There is anger in his features, anger and frustration. "I was only sixteen Trowa!"  
"Age has nothing to do with this!" My tall father snaps back.  
"Oh really?" Tou-san asks bitterly. "What would _you_ have done Barton?"  
"I would have..." He trails off and Tou-san nods as if confirming what he already believed.  
"Yes Trowa. I made a mistake. But I didn't know what to do." Tou-san says. "I was sixteen, a male soldier who had no place to belong in a world of peace, and pregnant with the children of my ex-boyfriend who left me twice. What was I supposed to do?"  
"You should have told me Heero..." Dad trails off.  
"Told you? And risked your happiness?" Tou-san asks.  
"What are you talking about?" Dad asks.  
"After our night together you left before I woke up and left me a note telling me that it was all a mistake..." My Japanese father trails off as if reliving a memory he would rather forget. "You told me that you were sorry but you couldn't leave your sister and the circus." He looks up, his face impassive again. He's back in Perfect Soldier mode. "I couldn't take away your happiness Trowa. You had finally found a home to go back to." A sharp ringing sound is heard and Tou-san answers his cell phone.  
"Heero Yuy. Yes? ...It's my day off... no I'm not questioning orders... no I am not on a date..." He rolls his eyes at that one. "Yes, I have talked to Barton... What?! What do you mean you'll land me in paper work?! Fine!" Tou- san looks up. "Trowa, I know you want to get to know Hikaru and Triton better. I have to leave on a mission tonight, how about they stay with you for a couple weeks?"  
"Sure." Dad answers. "Catherine would love to spoil them." Tou-san nods and goes back to his phone.  
"Yeah... all right... all right... Mission Accepted." Tou-san hangs up and moves to leave. "Hikaru, you have a key?" He doesn't wait for me to reply. "Before you leave with your father leave a note on the refrigerator okay? Trowa the numbers for the doctor etcetera are posted on the wall by the phone in the kitchen. Be careful both of them have mild asthma so make sure they bring their inhalers, Triton is deathly allergic to shellfish, and Hikaru is allergic to bees. You have my cell number if something happens." He turns around than and looks sadly at Triton and myself. "Have fun okay?" And then he walks away leaving Dad, Triton, and myself blinking after him in shock at how fast that moved along.  
"So..." Dad trails off.  
"Yeah..." Triton remarks, also trailing off.  
  
Well, that was... interesting... I've never heard Tou-san talk that much and that fast at one time. "Um..." That would be Hikaru adding on to our intelligent conversation. So yes, that means that this is Triton. Thankfully Uncle Quatre comes to the rescue and comes down to get us. "Where's Heero?" He asks cheerfully.  
"He had to go to work." Hikaru says, still with a slightly stunned look on his face.  
"Oh? That's weird Heero didn't say anything about leaving you with us for the night..." Uncle Quat trails off with a puzzled look on his face.  
"They're staying with me for a couple weeks." Dad answers, still staring after the small dot that is Tou-san.  
"Well that's great!" Uncle Quat says as he shoos us up the hill to sit down near our friends again  
"What's great?" Solo asks, munching on a chip.  
"Hm? Oh, Hikaru and Triton are staying with Trowa for a few weeks." Uncle Quat replies as he hands the still stunned Hikaru a soda and forces a sandwich into Dad's hand. Loud swearing causes all of us to look at Uncle Wufei who just got off his cell phone. He continues to rant and rave in Mandarin before he eventually calms down.  
"Father?" Meilan asks in concern.  
"Yuy has another mission." Uncle Wufei says darkly as he puts the phone down forcefully on the sheet.  
"Another one?" My braided uncle asks in concern. "That's the third one this week!"  
"Try telling Lady Une that." Wufei huffs. "She's still mad at him for not telling Trowa about Triton and Hikaru." So now they're acting like we're not here? You know, we can hear them. That's great. Like this day couldn't get any stranger then it already is.  
"Yes, she had been rather harsh with him for a few weeks now." Uncle Quatre agrees.  
"She's always like that when the circus comes to town." Uncle Duo says with a shake of his head. "Every time he doesn't tell Tro he's stuck with mountains of paper work."  
"That's because Trowa is the golden boy." Uncle Wufei snorts.  
"Excuse me?" Dad asks indignantly.  
"You heard me Barton. Ever since you pretended to be an Oz soldier during the war you've had Lady Une wrapped around your little finger."  
"I. Do. Not." Dad argues.  
"He's obviously in denial." Uncle Duo rolls his eyes, before turning to Dad and speaking again. "Listen Tro, you're like a brother to me. But you have to realize that there are people out there who still care for you even if you don't think that they do. The Lady is one, and Hee-chan is another."  
"What are you talking about?" Dad asks with a slight frown.  
"I'm saying that despite it all Yuy still loves you." Uncle Wufei answers. Then at Dad's look. "He always has."  
"He still cries." Hikaru says softly and I look over to see a sad look on his face. Everyone looks at him in surprise. "Every night. It used to make me so mad at you because you made him cry."  
"He prays too..." I add just as softly. "I can hear him praying in Japanese every night when he thinks Karu and I are sleeping. It used to make me mad at you too because he was still so hung up about you." Dad looks away and stares at the trees in the distance.  
"Heero doesn't cry." Dad says emotionlessly. "He told me that he doesn't."  
"Then why do I hear him crying?" Hikaru asks, turning his green gaze to meet a gaze as green as his own.  
"I don't know." Dad says softly, then in a more normal tone. "All I know is that if we don't run to get your stuff Catherine will have my hide for being late...again..."  
"All right. See ya guys!" Solo waves amidst the good byes of everyone else as we follow Dad down the hill and towards home. I watch his back as he and Hikaru talk in front of me. You may not believe me Dad, but it's true. Tou-san does cry every night for you... especially last night. Last night was by far the worse. I've never heard him sound so sad before in my life, and I hope I never have to hear that for the rest of it.  
  
It was around dinnertime and I found myself running down a hall with guns going off around me. The mission had gone fine until right after I got the disk I was supposed to retrieve. There must have been a leak of information or something; because when I got out of the main computer room in the hideout of the terrorist organization we were investigating there was an armed force waiting for me. Kuso! How could I be so careless as to not hear them?! I mean, yeah the door was reinforced steel and soundproof but aren't I supposed to be the Perfect Soldier?  
Now I'm trading fire with all of the terrorists around me. So far there are no casualties but it's hard to keep from killing anyone. Suddenly a man leaps out in front of me and I quickly chop at the pressure point in his neck to knock him unconscious. Kuso! One of the bullets clipped me in the thigh. It's not too bad. I can bandage it later.  
"He's over here!" A guard shouts and soon I'm in the center of a giant round of shooting and smoke filling the air from the guns. I managed to dodge all of the bullets and take out every man. Every man but one that is... I turn and try to dodge but it's too late. My body is too tired physically from the lack of food and sleep to move fast enough.  
The shot is fired and I can almost see it in slow motion as it hits me in the chest and my blood begins to spill out, running down my torso. I can feel the intense pain from the bullet as my body hits the ground. I raise my gun and shoot the man in the shoulder. Did I mention that the gun I'm using on this mission uses tranquilizer darts instead of bullets? I guess not...  
I know I should be freaking out right about now, but than again, I am the Perfect Soldier. This isn't the first time I've been shot. Though I've never been shot in the chest before. I'm having a hard time breathing; the bullet must have pierced my lungs. I think my body is going into shock, I feel really cold all of a sudden.  
Damn, Hikaru is going to have my ass when I get home. _If_ I get home. The last time I was injured during a mission he nearly went hysterical on me. Much like what Trowa used to do when we were still going out during the war. It's amazing how much both of my boys are like him. I can hear bangs, shouting, gunshots, and the sound of running feet around me.  
Suddenly I hear my name being shouted and someone kneels by my side. It's Sally. "Heero? Heero! You have to stay conscious!" Sally cries as she leans over me, one of her blonde braids brushing my chest. Everything starts to blur until all I can see are her tilted green eyes... green eyes... One of my baby boys has green eyes... Hikaru... He has Trowa's green eyes... emerald eyes... Trowa...  
  
_Well, there ya go so you can stop snapping at me. {Sticks tongue out} See, Trowa and Heero had their moment. Anyway, the drama has arrived as you can see. The romance part should start heating up in the next chapters. There will probably only be a few more and I might make a sequel if anyone asks for one. There won't be one unless you ask. Anyway! Please Review! Flames are welcome!_


End file.
